Fragments
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Challenged by t-rex989, this is The Ultimate Enemy in first person POV for Sam. Complete in 2 days, we see and hear how Sam reacted to everyone's favorite episode.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"-and you know what Skulker tried." Danny was saying as we walked towards Mr. Lancer's classroom for first period. I looked over at the raven haired teen I'd been friends with since second grade, waiting just like Tucker for the end of what Danny had been through that morning while we were asleep. "The idiot tried to steal a Fenton Thermos."

"What is he going to do with it, suck himself up?" Tucker asked, laughter in his voice.

"Tuck, he'd use it to suck Danny up." I pointed out, grabbing the strap of my spider backpack. I turned my eyes back at Danny as my mind went racing with worse case scenarios and said, "Please tell me he didn't actually get one. The last thing we need is for him to have a Fenton Thermos."

"No, thankfully." Danny admitted as we turned into Mr. Lancer's classroom only for the three of us to stop in the doorway. No one was sitting in the class and something was written on the chalkboard.

 **Class, go to the auditorium. – Mr. Lancer**

"Right, that's what Jazz was talking about." Danny mumbled, turning around to walk out the door.

I glanced at Tucker who shrugged, showing the same look I knew I had on my face. We followed Danny and ended up finding ourselves in a crowd heading towards the auditorium. By the time we found a seat, Tucker and Danny had gotten separated from me and I ended up sitting behind them. I leaned against the back of their chairs and asked, "So what's this all about?"

"I think Jazz said it was something about the C.A.T.s?" Danny said, not sure of himself.

I glanced up at the stage and saw Jazz and one of her classmates taking a seat on either side of a podium as Mr. Lancer walked out. "Fun." I droned, leaning my head against my arms propped up on their chairs. Tucker leaned back and I could almost smell his deodorant but just deemed myself too lazy to move at the moment.

"Your future is not carved in stone, people, but it may be carved with a No. 2 pencil." Mr. Lancer said, getting the quietest this school ever got as his moment. He held up the atrocious wooden pencil as if it was a lifesaver.

"Oh please." I said, finding Tucker had the same thought.

"Quiet, this is important."

I stared at Danny a moment, not sure if he was serious or joking until I noticed his face. He was serious. I glanced over at Tucker who was as surprised as I was. Maybe even more.

"As most of you have probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday." Mr. Lancer said, sitting his pencil down on the podium as he picked out a few students to look in the eye. Something close to a smile appeared on his face as he turned his body towards Jazz. "Do well, like Miss Fenton here, who got-"

"The highest score in the history of the C.A.T." Danny droned as Lancer said the same.

"-and a successful future will be assured!" Mr. Lancer announced, clicking through some hattie-toottie fine class pictures on the screen I'd seen in real life all too much.

As my mother loved to say, "Money doesn't buy happiness, but it sure does help it along."

It always wanted to make me gag.

"Fail like Irving "Third Degree" Burns here," Mr. Lancer said, turning towards the other teen who had manage to fall asleep in the short time since he sat down. Irving jumped to alert when he heard his name only to realize what Mr. Lancer was saying. "Who got the lowest score in the history of the C.A.T., and you will be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger."

Not because you're not good at remembering doesn't mean you won't be good at life. I wanted to yell that at Mr. Lancer, but everyone here believed if you weren't any good at school, then you were a failure.

Irving jumped to his feet. "Hey! Working at the Nasty Burger takes brains, you know!" He turned more to us then Lancer as if he was teaching us. "If those forty-two Nasty Secret Herbs and Spices in our Nasty Sauce are overheated, it could cause an explosion that could take out a whole city block!"

I kid you not, I think I actually heard a cricket chirping. I turned towards Matt Matthews, an upper classman who was popular because of his ability to make random animal sounds and was sure it was coming from him. A girl next to him was stifling laughs behind her hand.

"Oh, who am I kidding." Irving said, drooping as he walked off stage. "My life is over."

Mr. Lancer picked up a sealed envelope and held it up so everyone could see. "These aren't just the answers to the test. They're the answers to your future. So study." Mr. Lancer picked up a briefcase and put the envelope inside before closing it and handcuffing it to himself. I'm sure he'd be regretting that next time he had to go to the bathroom. I mentally cringed, giving myself a mental picture I wished never to think about again.

"Remember, it's your future. Do you want fries with that?" Mr. Lancer dead panned.

I sighed, the sad excuse of a joke hanging in the air as the man walked off stage.

"Dude, you ok?" Tucker asked, getting my attention towards the teen in front of me who looked almost panicked. "Danny?"

A shiver ran through-out Danny's spine, though I didn't see his ghost sense as he said, "Ya, what? Nothing." He shook his head, clearing out something that had worried him, that much I knew.

"There's nothing to worry about." I said, wondering if he was worried about the C.A.T.s. "When you get the chance, you're actually as smart as your sister."

"Ya right." Danny threw off, slouching in his chair as all around us people started heading off towards class.

"If you want, we can try and help you." Tucker offered. Quickly he added, "And Sam can keep hold of the Fenton Thermos."

A smirk appeared on Danny's face. He stood up and grabbed his bag from the floor. "Come on, Lancer will be wanting us back in class."

-.-.-.-

 _Let x, y, z be three positive integers satisfying y=3x, z=4x, x+y+z=3k, k is an integer. Which of the following is the smallest value of k for which x, y, z are even number?_

 _A – 8_

 _B – 10_

 _C – 12_

 _D – 16_

"What, do you mean even numbered or is an even number?" I asked the paper resting on my book as I laid front down on my bed. I dropped my head down onto the foot of my bed as my brain fried. I'd been at this for over an hour now and wasn't even half way through the practice test they'd given us today. I know it wasn't required to pass, but colleges do look at your test score and I wanted to go into law. I needed a good grade on this.

My cell phone buzzed, getting me to get my head out of my bed and sit up. I picked up my cell from my nightstand and saw it was Tucker. "Hey Tuck." I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey, you wanna go to the Nasty Burger for a bit?" Tucker said. "I need the fresh air."

"Sure I'll meet you there." I replied, kicking my feet off my bed. "How's Danny doing?"

"Jazz answered the phone and said he's still studying." Tucker said as I found my boots and put them on. "I guess she's holding onto his phone until he's done enough for her standers."

"That's good she's helping him too." I offered, pressing my phone between my cheek and shoulder as I lased up my boots. "I'll see you there then."

I dropped the phone into my opened hand and closed it when it made contact. After getting my shoes on I grabbed my wallet and put it in my skirt pocket, out making sure Grandma knew where I was going as I walked out. As I got close enough that I could see the Nasty Burger I saw Tucker walking towards me. "So how far in the practice test did you get?" I asked once he was in ear shot.

"I stopped at fifty." Tucker shrugged as we headed towards the door. We noticed Lancer sitting in the outdoor patio tables, still with the briefcase handcuffed to his hand.

"Shouldn't you slacker's be studying for the C.A.T?" Lancer asked, getting us to stop at his table. I'm sure that's the exact reason he sat there so close to the door. To stop anyone he recognized to see their reaction.

"I've already studied." Tucker said.

I put my hand on my hip as I gave the old man a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we'll do fine." I offered.

"The test answers in this briefcase may indicate otherwise." Mr. Lancer said, holding up the said briefcase. "Enjoy your Nasty Burgers while you're still on this side of the counter."

The man started laughing like this was the best joke he'd heard in months, which it might as well have been but I found myself holding back my laughs cause of what happened next. His burger quickly jumped up and smacked him in the face.

"Fast Food Nation!" Mr. Lancer cursed as the burger left, flying away from the restaurant.

My first thought, after the laughs left me, was the Lunch Lady must be around and we'd have to deal without Danny for it. We watched the burger lead a restaurant's worth of paddies fly through the air and up above the roof.

We should have seen this coming, but before anyone knew what was going on Danny landed heavily onto a table inside the restaurant and started the all too familiar panic. Tucker and I held opened the doors, trying to herd the blind people out of harm's way. I heard the employees yelling at each other but between the dinner crowd and the ghost fight with some little girl I couldn't hear what they were saying. We made sure everyone was outside before leaving the restaurant ourselves, knowing Danny could handle the little girl. I saw him pick up a packet of Nasty Sauce but was pulled towards the crowd watching the fight through the windows by Tucker.

There wasn't any warning. No one that knew enough about the Nasty Sauce was watching to yell. Later we found out from Danny that he had heated up a small packet that had been thrown into the ghost girl's hat and that had caused the explosion. I saw Lancer use his briefcase as a shield as Danny came hurdling towards us. We were close enough the explosion pushed us back, though thankfully no broken glass hit us as Danny landed by us.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance! Run!" Mr. Lancer cried out, turning around and getting as far away as he could with the crowd right in front of him.

I turned towards the two, noticing Tucker finishing one of the flyaway burgers before he got up. "Danny, who was that ghost you were fighting?"

Danny got up to his feet and helped me up. "That was Box Lunch, the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady."

"Yikes." I said, finding myself harmonizing with Tucker exactly.

"Actually, it's more of an ew. I don't know what's going on." Danny offered as he looked down. We noticed a medallion with the letters CW written on it and he leans down to pick it up. "But this medallion might give us a clue- huh?" He froze after hooking a finger threw the medallion's strap before reaching around to pull something off his back. What he pulled away shocked not just me, but all three of us. "Oh my gosh, the answers to the C.A.T.s!" He held them up with a smile on his face as he declared, "Hello, great future!"

"You're not actually thinking of peeking at the answers, are you?" Tucker asked, him and I on the same page for once in a long time. I put my hands on my hips, wishing I could put the thought of giving the answers back to Lancer into his head.

"Of course I am." Danny said, letting the lights split over him, turning him back to Fenton. "Aren't you?"

I glanced at Tucker, already knowing his answer as I grimiest. This wasn't good, I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After letting Danny thinking about it all last night, I came to school hoping Danny would do the right thing. Normally he does. That's the whole reason this town's still alive and in the real world. As I made my way to his locker before class started, my heart almost fell into my boots. He was putting the folder back into his locker before closing it.

"So, are you going to return the test answers or not?" I asked as we headed towards class.

"I will! I will. I'm just… waiting for the right moment." Danny offered.

"Like, maybe, after the test?" Tucker dead paned, eyeing his friend. Danny gave him a frown in return getting Tucker to shrug. "Yeah, you're right. You're not thinking about cheating on a test that you're convinced will determine your future."

"You both have said it at one time or another." Danny said, turning to look at where we were walking. "If I actually had time to study, I could be as smart as Jazz. Well I don't."

I let out a sigh. Sometimes I regretted convincing him to step into the portal last year. I was torn between this isn't right and to let him go ahead and study what exactly was going to be on the C.A.T.s. But as much as I wanted to let him go ahead and cheat, what would happen if someone found out? He could get suspended or worst, expelled. And then what would Amity Part do with their hero stuck going to Elmerton High? What would I do without Danny…

-.-.-.-

Right after school let out, the three of us headed over to Danny's place to see about that medallion Danny found yesterday. Tucker was connecting wires into it from his PDA as I sat on the floor and watched. After a few minutes of silence and watching Tucker scowl at his computer he admitted, "I can't seem to hack into it. It's really hi-tech."

I looked down onto the medallion, able to see my reflection as I threw out a crazy idea that's been bothering me ever since Boxed Lunch showed up. "Ya, like it's from the future or something."

"Well, speaking of future," Danny started, grabbing his backpack as he stood up. "I think it's time I started preparing for mine."

"You mean cheat." I dead panned, leaning back with my hands propping me up from behind.

"I didn't say cheat." Danny defended, a hand on his hip.

"You didn't say not cheat." Tucker said, looking over his glasses.

Danny put a hand to his head, looking almost exhausted. "Guys, come on. I'd love to have spent the last month studying, but I was fighting ghosts! Besides, if you two think this test is so meaningless, why do you even care if I cheat?" Danny asked, pulling out the test answers and dropping his bag back to the floor. "Why shouldn't I open this up and study the answers, huh?"

I glanced over at Tucker, holding my knees tighter to me.

"No answer?" Danny offered, placing the folder on his desk. "Well that's all the _answer_ I need."

"Aren't you going to say something?" Tucker asked me.

"I'm his friend, not his mom." I said, glaring over at the teen in question at the moment. "He wants to cheat, he can cheat."

Danny looked down at the folder and slowly pulled up on the sticker holding it closed. I desperately wanted to say something but I couldn't. A part of me didn't want to believe he would actually do it.

A blue light took my attention to the far corner of the room, the light surprising me more then I care to admit. I stood up in shock as a ghost in a type of armor appeared. The head reminded me of Skulker's face plate but where there had been a mohawk of green flame was just a plain fire And inside the suit was something that looked a lot like Technus' face. I sighed as the interruption stopped Danny but then realized Danny probably heard that. I glanced down at Tucker as we said, "I mean, Oh no, a ghost."

Ya, don't let us act. We can't. Lie, we can do that for days. Act, I'm starting to think not.

Danny let the lights cover over himself, changing his hair to white and his cloths to his suit. He quickly flew at the ghost who only moved his arms, almost backslapping him back to the wall where he landed on his butt on the floor. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Skulktech 9.9, the future Ghost World's greatest hunter!"

"With its greatest technovillain as his operating system!" Technus cried out from within the armor.

"Skulker and Technus, together?" Danny asked.

"Is that an ew or a yikes?" Tucker asked.

I was about to say an ew, confused about how they would identify as well as why Skulker had said the future Ghost World instead of just Ghost Zone like he normally did. Instead the armor shot out seven claw arms out from a part in the back.

"Definitely a yikes!" Danny exclaimed, turning intangible just in time to miss getting stabbed in at least three different spots. He flew around Skulktech and grabbed us. Danny quickly threw us into his closet before jumping back out.

"You know some times I wish I did have some powers." I admitted, leaning against a suitcase just to my left as I crossed my arms. The only light in the small closet coming from Tucker's PDA as he clicked away at something. "What are you doing?"

"Going on a hunch that might help Danny." Tucker offered, using the little stylus as fast as he could.

Outside we could hear the two, or would it be three? They were fighting away, only for most of the sounds of destruction to fade away as something started to whirl and sound almost like a chainsaw blade.

"Say goodbye." Skulker laughed out.

"Ghost child!" Technus finished for his partner.

A ringtone rang out, getting a smile on Tucker's face.

"Someone's hacked into the system?" Skulker exclaimed. "I thought we fixed that!"

"We did! It must have accidentally synced up with somebody else's PDA!" Technus cried as an engine started up. We heard the two scream as they headed upwards before deeming it safe enough to come out to see Danny on his butt again, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow, I can still hack into his operating system with my handheld computer." Tucker admitted. "I don't know whether that's exciting or depressing."

"Come on." Danny said, jumping to his feet before flying up wards. "Follow me."

We watched his disappear through the ceiling before Tucker said, "We'll walk."

"I mean, flight wouldn't be so bad, now would it?" I asked as we walked out of his room.

"We need something to keep up with him some days." Tucker admitted, pocketing his PDA.

We did our best following him but ended up having to resort to Tucker's tracking program to follow his phone that Danny thankfully had in his pocket still. We finally got close enough to watch the fight happening in the air only to stare in horror as something Skulker shot at him had taken away his powers. Thankfully he was able to change back before he fell too close to the ground but I looked around us to see if anyone else was in the area and looking up. Thankfully no one was paying any attention to the ghost fight except for us.

We rushed forwards, hoping to get closer as the fight seemed to take a stall only for Tucker to exclaimed, "Sam! Look up!"

I did as Tucker said only to see Danny falling once more, this time not able to transform back. He caught himself on a flag pole sticking out of an apartment building only to disappear out of our sights again when it broke. I saw Skulker shoot out a mettle arm at where Danny must have landed and saw a bright flash of light as Danny's screams filled the air.

"You don't have a future, period." Skulker laughed.

"Not anymore." Technus added.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Tucker added in as we ran up to the fight. Tucker pushed a button on his PDA and shot a laser up at Skulktech, shorting their suit out.

"Aw poop." The two said together as they fell to the ground, grabbing onto another flag pole. "Wow, that flag pole thing-" Technus was saying only for it to break under their weight and send them stomach first onto a light pole.

"Way to go guys!" Danny applauded, standing up with the claw still holding onto him.

"Come on Tucker, let's see if we can get this off!" I said, grabbing hold of the mettle arm and started pulling as Tucker grabbed onto me and started pulling me.

The sound of something small and mettle clunked onto the ground, getting our attentions only to stare in surprise as Skulktech started to disappear. Before I could even think, Danny was disappearing with my arms not far behind it. Replacing Amity Part was a part of the Ghost Zone and as soon as Tucker had followed us we were pulled through a portal. I landed next to Danny on the ground just as the force unlocked the arm from around his chest.

I got up and held an arm out for Danny, to help him up to his feet as Tucker turned around and looked at where we were. I let go of Danny's hand and saw what looked like cogs all around and above us.

"Where are we?" Tucker asked, watching Danny move over to a window with a clock in the glace. We followed over to him only to see an expanse of Ghost Zone outside.

"I don't know. The Ghost Zone, I think." Danny offered. "But no part of the Ghost Zone I've ever seen."

"It happened right after his medallion fell off." I said, realizing that was what had fallen off Skulktech.

"Then I think I know how to get us back!" Tucker said. I glanced at him only to see him looking at something past Danny. I looked in that direction and saw six medallions on the wall. Tucker rushed over and grabbed one, putting it on and raising his arms. "Ha ha!"

I looked at him, not sure what to expect but nothing happened.

"Nothing, huh?" Tucker asked, dropping his hands.

"No, but nice bling." I offered before turning around and looking at a portal of some sort. Maybe it was just a television for the ghost that lived here.

"I don't like this." Danny offered as the green expanse in the portal shifted to that of a dystopia-like Amity Park. I almost didn't think it was Amity Park until I saw familiar landmarks. There was Cannel street, and Washington… and a green skinned ghost with a DP logo on his chest as he was shooting at the people.

"You're going to like this even less." I offered, noticing a subtitle at the bottom of the screen said Future: Ten Years. There was no mistaking it. That was Danny. "I think I'm seeing your future. And you're kind of a jerk."

The screen shifted in time to show the army going up against Danny only for the future ghost to scream at them. I'm sure the feed we were watching had been tampered with at least the volume since the scream wasn't all that loud where we were watching it but it blew away at the tanks and helicopters, breaking glass and destroying everything in sight. "Ok, you're _really_ a jerk."

Danny pushed me to the side as he wanted to see it closer. "Wow, what is that? Some kind of ghostly wail? What a cool power!" Danny exclaimed, excited.

I wanted to smack him upside the head but settled with a glare.

"If it weren't being used for evil." Danny added.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and turned around to where we had left Skulktech and said, "Let's see if this future boy knows anymore about-"

Before he could finish Skulktech gained a blue hue and flew into the portal we had been watching.

"I didn't do that!" Tucker said, surprised.

"I did." A voice from behind me said. I turned around in surprise to see a ghost that looked just in his 20s or 30s if going by human years float down from the rafters. I wondered how long he'd been there, watching us. He wore a purple cloak and held a scepter with what looked like a stop watch on the top. "I sent him back to his own time, or should I say" his forms aged quickly, looking almost 80 now with a white beard going down towards his tail "forward to his own time. You see, for me" the ghost now lost age, going back all the way to a child of about 6 or 7 "time moves backwards" he grew older again, stopping about his 20s this time "and forwards and…" his voice faded away as he let his body appear to be 80 again. "Oh why am I bothering? You're fourteen."

"Who are you?" Danny asked. He motioned around us before adding. "Where are we?"

"Introductions? Fine. I am Clockwork, Master of Time." As he said this his form went back to that of a small child. "I've been charged with the task of eliminating your future, so that" he pointed towards the viewer that still showed the dystopia "never happens."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Danny exclaimed. "Name one evil thing I've done."

Clockwork shifted so that he was a young adult as a smile grew on his face. He pointed his staff towards the viewer as it changed what time we were looking into. I saw Jazz making sure no one was around before she reached into Danny's book bag. She pulled out the test answers and gasped. "Danny's a cheater!"

"Bet you can't find two!" Tucker called out. I grimiest, sure this ghost could pull out anything he wanted with his powers.

Clockwork pointed again at the screen as we watched it jump back into the future where older Danny Phantom was standing, watching in triumph as the army was defeated. "How about two thousand." Clockwork offered, reverting back to a child.

"I don't have to sit here and explain myself to you!" Danny called out. "Ghosting Ghost!- whoa." He put a hand on his head as if dizzy. "Serious deja-vu." He lets the lights cover over him and flies straight at the ghost.

I saw Clockwork slammed his fist on the stopwatch on his staff, slowing Danny down as he swoops over to Danny's side, letting the teen fly right by him. He clicked the stopwatch again only to let Danny run face first into a church bell. Clockwork repeated the time segment, forcing Danny to hit the church bell a number of six times before the ghost grew old. "I could do this all day, but I have a schedule to keep."

He pressed the button once more, releasing Danny from the time loop only for Danny to fall straight to the ground in front of us. Clockwork took a scythe from a grim reaper stature up close to the ceiling and shot down towards Danny.

"Danny! Look out!" I cried out, almost not even realizing Tucker was saying the same beside me.

Danny looked up just in time to miss getting chopped in half. He flew in our direction as I took up a fighting stance, ready to help only to realize Clockwork no longer had the scythe in hand, Tucker did. A medallion landed on Danny's neck, sending him back into movement as he asked, "Huh? What happened?"

Danny landed next to us as I grabbed hold of the medallion around my neck. "We leveled the playing field." I threw my thumb over at Clockwork as I added, "Just get the bad guy!"

"You three have seen too much." Clockwork said as his form aged again. "You must be eliminated before you permanently alter the time stream."

Before us versions of his race or maybe even himself appeared, first one from the civil war then a caveman like ghost. A Viking next appeared, ax in hand as a version in almost Quake looking armor appeared with a Vietnam army uniformed ghost.

"Nowhere to run, children." Clockwork smile as he reverted back to his young adult self, looking more like those around him.

I noticed Danny looking over at the portal showing the dystopia Amity Park and thought _Oh no, you don't really plan-_

"Nowhere but the future." Danny exclaimed. I felt him grab the back of my shirt and pull me with Tucker through the portal.

I fell to the ground and looked around, seeing what had been on the portal's screens only it was different. It was bleaker and worst then I could have even imagined.

"Man, if this is what we have to look forward to, I'm definitely not taking the C.A.T. test." Tucker said.

"How do you think this all happened?" I asked, the back of my mind scared to find out. That part of me knew I didn't want to know, but I had to.

"I don't know." Danny offered, floating around as he looked. "But based on what we just saw, I have a really bad feeling I'm the one responsible."

"You got that right, ghost!" Valerie's voice called out as a woman in her early 20s appeared through the wreckage with a gun on her shoulder and a hoverboard under her feet.

I scrambled to my feet with Tucker right behind me as we dove for cover just in time to miss getting hit by debris.

"Valerie, listen to me!" Danny tried.

"You can't fool me this time, Phantom." Valerie said. I peeked up in enough time to drop back behind what might have been a wall at one time as she shot some more. I waited a moment before trying to see what was going on only to see Valerie shooting a pink net at Danny and capturing him. She stopped in front of him with her gun point blank at his face. "I've been waiting a long time for this. Goodbye and good-"

I grabbed Tucker and we rushed out to protect Danny.

"Valerie, no!" Tucker called out.

"Don't shoot!" I ordered, protecting Danny with my life if have to.

Valerie stepped back in surprise as she let her gun go back to its spot just behind her shoulder. "Sam? Tucker? I-it's not possible! This is a trick! You can't be alive!"

We both dropped our arms at hearing that.

"Wait. Not alive? That's our future?" Tucker asked. "I'm definitely not taking the C.A.T.!"

"The C.A.T." Valerie said, almost not sure of herself. "That's the last time I saw you alive. The explosion at the Nasty Burger, you, Tucker, Danny's family…" Her face turned hard as she pulled the gun back into her hands and aimed it at Danny. "And it was all your fault!"

A shot of green ecto-plasm shot Valerie away from us just in time. I turned to look at who saved us only to freeze in fear. It was the older looking Danny. He floated above the ground with an invisible wind blowing his cape. His muscles looked hard and a cold almost freezing feeling came off him.

"Actually that was me." he said, looking down at Danny still in the net. "And you eventually."

The ghost dropped down to his feet in front of us and looked us over. "Sam and Tucker. It's been a while. Ten years to be accurate." He said. He raised up a glowing hand and flicked it at us, freezing me in a green shield. "So, to what do I owe this little blast from the past?" he studied us, looking for something only for his face to hardened at the sight of the medallions on us. "Clockwork, meddling again."

 _Again?_ I didn't get too far on that thought as Valerie blasted him away. We stood frozen as Valerie threw grenades at him only for them to go through the ghost as he was able to morph into a goop like substance. He flew at her only to split off into two entities and grab her hands together. The ghost picked Valerie up and let go only to punch her in her face, sending her sprawling as behind me I heard Danny scream and what sounded like the net breaking.

The ghost walked over to where Valerie had landed, the woman struggling to get up as he said, "I suppose out of respect for our past, I should let you live." He grabbed her by the holsters and lifted her up. "But that's now how I work." The ghost threw Valerie almost as if she weighed nothing into the air.

"Valerie!" Danny cried out, flying past us towards the woman.

With Danny and Valerie out of site, the ghost turned towards us. He flicked his hand upwards, getting us to float above the ground. He walked over to us as he said, "You know, if I had an ounce of humanity left in me, this would be a touching little reunion." I glanced over at Tucker, seeing him trying to do the same as we both realized this ghost was no longer half human even before he said it. "But of course I surrendered my human half a long time ago."

I saw Danny rise out of the street just as the ghost's nose released a red smoke. "Oh please." The ghost droned, turning around with a blast already in his hand. He threw it at the same time Danny threw a blast at him, the two both falling backwards.

As soon as the ghost fell to the ground, we fell down, free of the shield he had incased us in. Danny sat up as he called out, "Tucker! Sam! Run!"

We did as ordered, finding what was left of Fenton Works just in front of us. We ran towards it only to hear the screaming we had seen the ghost use against the army and stopped before going inside. The building was cracking down the front, the structure old and uncared for in the last ten years taking a toll.

I quickly put my arms up, trying to think of a way out of this only for Tucker to say, "For the record, I blame you."

As pieces of Fenton Works rained down I had a last ditch idea and yanked off Tucker's medallion with one hand as I ripped off my own. I stood up with my arms crossed and looked down at Tucker who was screaming with his hands still over his head. After a moment he realized he wasn't dead yet and looked up at me. "You got the medallion off, didn't you?"

"I don't accessorize well." I offered. "Unfortunately Danny's still stuck in the future fighting his jerky older self! We gotta help him."

"Tucker? Sam?" I froze at the sound of Jazz's voice before dropping my arms and turning to see her in the entry way of the alley way behind what was left of the Nasty Burger. Thankfully we didn't end up in front of Fenton Works cause that would've caused too many questions. "You got a second? Let me answer that for you." Jazz said, walking over to us. "Yes, you do. I know Danny stole the answers for the C.A.T. That he's going to cheat."

"Actually, Danny wasn't going to-" I tried only to get cut off by Jazz's hand.

"Sam, enough." Jazz said. "I know more than you think I do. A lot more. So I suggest when you see Danny, you tell him I wanna talk to him. Tonight! Because if I don't, I will be talking to our parents and Mr. Lancer tomorrow."

She turned around and walked away, leaving us to realize what just happened.

"Lancer knows Danny has the answers?" I realized.

"Oh, man, is he in trouble." Tucker stated.

I turned to Tucker as the thought hit me. "That's gotta be it! Danny cheating is the thing that leads to that horrible future!" I pulled Tucker close, hoping he got how serious this was.

Tucker pushed me back as he said, "Let me get this straight. Danny gets caught cheating on a test, and we pay for it with our lives? How is that fair?"

"Life isn't fair." I threw off. "Come on, maybe we can figure out how to find Clockwork's tower."

We headed around the Nasty Burger only to hear the warping of time. I skidded to a stop and looked at Tucker. "You think that was…?"

We turned towards the Nasty Burger's remains and saw Danny looking inside. "Danny!" I cried out, running towards him. I reached him first and quickly stole a hug as he looked surprised. "You made it back." I said, holding his hands for a second before letting go.

Tucker quickly got a hug from his best friend before asking, "Did you beat that evil jerky puspack alterative version of yourself?"

Danny laughed before saying, "Always with the quips. In my weaker moments I sometimes miss your droûl sense of humor."

I looked at him a moment, not sure what he meant as Tucker asked, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm just kidding!" Danny laughed off. "I beat my other self quite easily. Had you guys going there for a second, didn't I?"

"Well… we should probably do what we can to stop the Nasty Burger from blowing up, huh?" Tucker asked, throwing his thumb towards the building next to us.

"Already done." Danny said, putting his hands on his hips. "Now who's for…" he mumbled something I couldn't catch before finishing, "playing some games and raging against the machine?"

"We're in!" I said, a smile on my face. A break from all this would be good for our heads at least. I was already getting some sort of time lag messing with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday morning came quicker for me then I realized it would. I ended up making it to school later then I had planned, finding Danny and Tucker already in their seats and Mr. Lancer about to hand out the tests. I quickly got over to my seat and pulled out my mechanical pencil.

"Alright everyone." Mr. Lancer said, going over to the door to close it. "Time to begin your C.A.T."

I don't know if it was me, or if Mr. Lancer actually looked disappointed. Maybe he really did know. I bit my bottom lip as he passed out the papers and droned through the rules about how no cell phones should be seen or he'd confiscate them or how if anyone talked he had the right to kick them out.

Mr. Lancer made his way up back towards his desk as I started to work on my test. I glanced in front of me only to notice Danny was standing with the test answers in hand. He smiled at us as I noticed something different about him since I glanced at him a moment ago.

"Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" Mr. Lancer asked, noticing Danny.

"Um, actually Mr. Lancer," Danny said, turning around to face the teacher. "There is." He walked over to Lancer's desk and placed the answers down. "I, uh, found this the other day. Outside the Nasty Burger."

"The seal is broken." Lancer stated, picking it up.

"Yeah, I know." Danny said. "A-and I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the answers. But I'm not a cheater. And I never will be."

I smiled hearing this. That's the Danny I know and love.

"Well, you'll have a chance to prove that when you take the make-up test next week, now won't you?" Lancer smiled as he said this.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"You'll have plenty of time to study for your make-up test in detention, but for now…" Mr. Lancer pointed his thumb towards the door where I thought I saw Jazz dropping from site.

Danny nodded towards Mr. Lancer before leaving the room. I glanced over my shoulder with a smile on my face to see Tucker with a similar smile.

-.-.-.-

It was about four thirty when Tucker and I managed to finish our test. We walked out of the school, expecting Danny and Jazz to be long gone on to see the two siblings sitting on the side of the steps, Jazz going through her hair with green globs of ecto-plasm falling out.

"What'd we miss?" Tucker asked, laughing at the ecto-plasm still in Jazz's hair.

"A lot more then you'd think." Danny offered as he dropped down to the ground on the other side of the steps. "I'll try to catch you up. Come on."

"I know you know." I said, keeping my voice low as Jazz stood up. "Have you told him?"

"Ya, and he's right. There's a bit we don't know." Jazz admitted as we walked down the stairs.

"Well maybe you could explain why I feel like I've done the C.A.T. twice today." Tucker said as Danny walked with us.

"Ok, so I wasn't the only one." I exclaimed, pointing towards Tucker.

"I didn't think you would be able to remember that." Danny said. "Ya, you had to do the test twice, but the first time I wasn't there."

"So he _was_ there." Jazz said. "The older looking ghost."

"Yeah, he was." Danny said, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the sidewalk. "Valerie was right. I did kill you guys. He did- we did. Ugh, this is all messing with my head." He held a hand against his head.

"So we did die?" I asked.

"But Clockwork saved you." Danny offered, looking at us.

"So he's a good guy?" Tucker asked, getting a nod from Danny. "He's got a weird way of showing it, trying to kill you."

"I'm just glad this whole mess is over with." Jazz admitted. "I was ready to barge into your class and shoot Danny with the Fenton Peeler."

"Oh man, if you had while I was me!" Danny exclaimed, laughter in his voice as he smiled.

"You better not give us any excuse to use it." I joked, putting an arm around Danny in a side hug. I let him go as I felt my face heat up and turned so I was watching where we were going. I'm just glad it all ended well.

The end


End file.
